1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to non-invasive imaging systems and methods, and more particularly to imaging systems and methods that provide computer assisted diagnosis of tissue abnormalities in human and animal subjects.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Google does word searches through the internet, but it can't search if provided with a picture and asked to find a similar picture. The absence of this search capability hinders the utilization of modern medical images that are stored in a clinical database. In particular, although the clinical database may be extremely rich, it has been rarely used to enrich current diagnosis. This discrepancy is largely due to the lack of a search engine that can extract past similar cases. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an image search engine.